1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording apparatus and method that record data onto, for example, an optical disc such as DVD, and a disc recording apparatus with camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, DVD-RW and DVD+RW serving as record-type DVDs are frequently used as a recording medium for consumer video cameras.
DVD-RW and DVD+RW are optical discs having a diameter of 12 cm and a thickness of 1.2 mm and having a single-side capacity of 4.7 Gbytes. DVD-RW is a disc proposed by the “DVD forum” (refer to, for example, DVD forum official site [searched on Dec. 16, 2004,]<URL:http:// www. dvdforum.org/>) which is a non-government specifications-setting body. DVD+RW is a disc proposed by the “DVD+RW alliance” (refer to, for example, DVD+RW alliance official site [searched on Dec 16, 2004,]<URL:http:// www.dvdrw.com/>) which is a non-government specifications-setting body different from the DVD forum.
Both the DVD-RW and DVD+RW formats are compatible with a playback-only DVD format (DVD-VIDEO) specified by the “DVD forum”. The contents of the DVD-RW and DVD+RW can be played back by means of a playback-only DVD player.
In the DVD-VIDEO specification proposed by the DVD forum, a unit called “Title” is specified as a data unit. “Title” specified in the DVD-VIDEO specification is a concept representing a playback unit of one content corresponding to, for example, one piece of film or music album. The DVD-VIDEO specification specifies that up to 99 titles can be recorded onto one DVD disc.
In order to retain compatibility with the DVD-VIDEO specification, DVD-RW and DVD+RW also use the unit called “Title” to manage recorded contents. One DVD-RW disc can record up to 99 titles and one DVD+RW disc can record up to 49 titles.